Valió la pena
by Noe Disaster
Summary: "Y a veces, cuando ve su marca y el dolor de la gente y escucha los gritos agónicos de los débiles e inútiles sangre-sucia siente que su vida es de todo menos perfecta. Pero tiene que ser perfecta, porque vive para ser perfecto y es lo que mejor hace..." Este fic participa en el Reto Especial del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" ¡Feliz aniversario!


**_J. K. Rowling (y otros individuos) es dueña de Harry Potter (y otros/as personajes/lugares/situaciones, etc.)._**

**_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" ¡Feliz aniversario! :D _**

**_Me tocó Regulus A. Black. Nuestro R.A.B._**

* * *

**_ Valió la pena._**

_"Y a veces, cuando ve su marca y el dolor de la gente y escucha los gritos agónicos de los débiles e inútiles sangre-sucia siente que su vida es de todo menos perfecta. Pero tiene que ser perfecta, porque vive para ser perfecto y es lo que mejor hace. O lo que mejor tiene que hacer, no lo tiene muy claro." _

* * *

_Pequeñas cosas son las que se llevan al otro lado del velo._

_Regulus, nuestro sujeto, vivió una vida falsa. Siempre… "perfecto". Pero tal vez ser "perfecto" no es tan bueno como parece. Es aburrido, doloroso y de cobardes. Y nunca jamás de los jamases los "perfectos" están del lado bueno. Por eso Régulus tenía que estar del lado de Voldemort. Porque ser "perfecto" no es bueno y alguien tenía que cargar con la maldición Black…_

* * *

Y ahí está él. A él le gusta _o le tiene que gustar _lo que ve en el espejo.

Como les gusta a su madre, a su padre, y a todos ellos. Pero no a Sirius. Y eso está bien, porque él no es parte del "todos ellos"

La camisa adentro, los pantalones altos, la corbata arreglada, el pelo ordenado.

Perfecto.

_Como cuando era pequeño y Sirius terminó en Gryffindor. _

_—Hijo, siempre tienes que ser perfecto, ¿me entiendes?_

_—Si, madre._

Asquerosamente perfecto. Pero perfecto, como debe ser. Como es correcto.

¿Qué es más correcto que ser sangre pura, noble y refinado? ¿Y qué hay en la vida además de ser correcto? Es correcto, es perfecto. Es perfecto, es correcto.

Porque el es un noble, no es una _rata asquerosa _como Sirius. El es como debe ser. Es un Slytherin, tiene buenas notas, hace caso a sus padres. ¿Y qué otra cosa haría? Nada. Porque el es perfecto en lo que hace y lo que hace es ser perfecto.

Los libros bajo el brazo, la mochila bien puesta, los zapatos perfectamente atados, el aliento fresco.

Perfecto.

_Como cuando estaba en cuarto año y recibió la propuesta del Señor de las tinieblas._

_—Hijo, únete al Señor Oscuro…_

_—Si, padre._

Y a veces, cuando ve su marca y el dolor de la gente y escucha los gritos agónicos de los _débiles e inútiles sangre-sucia _siente que su vida es de todo menos perfecta. Pero tiene que ser perfecta, porque vive para ser perfecto y es lo que mejor hace. O lo que mejor tiene que hacer, no lo tiene muy claro.

Pero no puede evitar pensar que hubiera pasado si hubiera seguido el consejo de su hermano…

Y la manera en la que el tiene siempre la camisa afuera, los pantalones bajos, la corbata suelta, el pelo desordenado. Incorrecto. Pero admira su capacidad de soportar la imperfección. Tan distinto a él, que siempre es correcto.

Perfecto.

_Como la respuesta que le dio a su hermano cuando hablaron el verano anterior a su selección._

_—Regulus, no cometas ese error. Ven a Gryffindor, hermano. Pídelo._

_—No, Sirius. Seré Slytherin._

¿Como hubieran sido las cosas si el hubiera dicho que quería ir a Gryffindor? ¿Si el también se hubiera rebelado? _Traidor_ seguramente le dirían. Sería la escoria de las escorias entre los de su clase. Y, además, él será el heredero. No Sirius, él. Porque él es perfecto, como debe ser.

Como son sus primas. Tan igualitas y con aquel porte aristocrático que solo tienen los Black. Hermosas y correctas.

Él camina con su aire aristocrático por el pasillo lentamente. Ignorando a todos a su alrededor, como ser superior que es.

Perfecto.

_Como cuando habla con Bellatrix…_

_—Regulus._

_—…_

_— ¡Saluda, idiota!_

_—Si, Bellatrix. Buenas tardes_

_… o no, tal vez no es como cuando habla con Bellatrix._

Bueno, realmente Bellatrix da miedo. Y es que tiene esa mirada tan fría y el cabello siempre tan desordenado, que parece más un muerto que una Black perfecta. Pero sus padres dicen que lo es y eso es suficiente para él.

Suficiente, porque todo en su vida siempre fue suficiente y nunca fue mucho. Porque siempre fue correcto. Si, madre. Si, padre. No, Sirius. Si, Bellatrix. Si, Señor Oscuro. Si, si, si.

Clases normales. Días normales. Vida perfectamente aburrida. Por ahora…

* * *

¿Beber o no beber la poción? ¿Traicionarlo o no traicionarlo?

_Morir o no morir. _

Unos años después de sus días perfectos, Régulus se da cuenta de lo falsa que fue su vida. ¿Elegir? ¿Régulus alguna vez supo verdaderamente que es elegir? Y ahora si lo sabe. ¿Ser un héroe? No se lo merece. Siguió el camino fácil y aburrido. ¿Y ahora? Morir con la frente en alto.

_Le dice a Kreacher que sí, que lo va a hacer. Se va a tomar la estúpida poción._

Tal vez debió haberle hecho caso a Sirius antes.

_Toma un sorbo._

No debió haberle pedido al sombrero ir a Slytherin.

_Toma otro sorbo._

No debió aceptar unirse al Señor Oscuro.

_Otro. Y otro más._

O tal vez si debió. _Toma otro. _Porque lo que está haciendo tal vez ayude o tal vez no. _Dos más._ Si ayuda, habrá valido la pena. ¿Y si no? Sino también. Siempre habrá valido la pena. _Toma todos los otros (con gran ayuda de Kreacher)._

_—Kreacher, vete y destruye el relicario. Es mi última orden._

_Y aquellos cuerpos muertos lo arrastran, lo arrastran. Con los gritos de fondo de un elfo que ve morir a su amo. Y una historia heroica que se va al otro lado del velo, mientras Régulus cierra los ojos. Sonríe apaciblemente… y se deja ir. Se lleva recuerdos que jamás recordó y heroísmo. Y la satisfacción de haber valido la pena, a pesar de todo._

* * *

**_ 868 palabras que podrían haber valido la pena o no, tal vez no._**

* * *

**_ Tengo algo literario con "el otro lado del velo", aunque soy atea convencidísima. Tengo que mencionarlo, siempre. Se está volviendo tan mío como escribir fics que solo pasen por la mente del personaje (si se fijan, la mayoría de mis fics tienen poquitos diálogos.) ¿De dónde vendrán esas manías?_**

**_¿Y a dónde vas, vos, que todavía no dejaste tu crítica constructiva a mi fic?..._**


End file.
